


Are you sure this is how you hotwire a car?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [22]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Oi! Sit down.” - told him Aaron on his firm voice, as he gestured towards the couch. Seb sighed and turned around to slowly drag himself there. - “What were you thinking? You're 15 Seb!”“It wasn't a big deal.” - he shrugged.“Watch it, young man!” - lectured him Robert who remained silent up until this point.Or...Seb and Isaac decide to get into trouble. This is how robron react to it
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Are you sure this is how you hotwire a car?

“Are you sure this is how you hotwire a car?” **-** asked Seb as he watched Isaac trying his best to get the car up and running.

“Course I'm sure! Me dad owns a garage mate!” - he scoffed like that was enough to have all the skills.

“Alright, just... get on with it.” - he said. It was fun, trying to nick this car, but thanks to Aaron and Robert's parenting skills Seb had a conscience, and he half regretted going along with it. He couldn't tell Isaac now though. He'd only say that he's a loser.

“Calm down Suggle.” - he laughed. Seb rolled his eyes even though he liked the nickname. Nobody arsed to say Sugden-Dingle... it was too bloody long, and calling each other by their first names wasn't cool at this age, so he stuck with this after Charity of all people started shouting it on a family gathering 2 years ago. - “How have you no clue about any of this? Both of your dads were mechanics at some point weren't they?” - asked Isaac looking at him for a second before he got his attention back on the car.

“Yeah, but I never asked them how to get a motor running like that, and it's not like your typical easy conversation over a Sunday brunch is it?” - he shot back.

“Alright mate, easy.” - laughed Isaac. - “Gimme a sec, I'm almost done.”

* * *

_3 hours later._

They barely got home from the police station and all Seb wanted to do was to go up to his room, and have a quiet afternoon. His parents thought otherwise.

“Oi! Sit down.” - told him Aaron on his firm voice, as he gestured towards the couch. Seb sighed and turned around to slowly drag himself there. - “What were you thinking? You're 15 Seb!”

“It wasn't a big deal.” - he shrugged.

“Watch it, young man!” - lectured him Robert who remained silent up until this point. He didn't say a word at the station, not in the car, and not when they arrived home. But now he looked at his son firmly, and he saw the way Seb tried to escape his gaze. He was embarrassed. Well, at least that was something.

“You could've hurt yourself.” - continued Aaron. - “Or others.” - Seb just sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. - “Wha.... is this our fault? Weren't we understanding enough? The sneaky little driving lessons behind the scrapyard weren't enough?” - asked Aaron. Robert shot his head up looking at his husband.

“You what? You let him drive? Aaron!”

“It's not the point Robert.” - he said barely looking at him, he was busy trying to catch Seb's eyes. - “Hmm? Answer me! Do your other friends' parents let their kids drive at 15?”

“No.” - he answered quietly. By this time Robert sat across him, running his hand through his hair.

“I guess it could've been worse.” - said Robert after a while. Seb finally looked at him surprised, and so did Aaron. However, their facial expressions weren't the same.

“You're not serious. He got a warning.” - pointed out Aaron.

“Yeah, but he didn't hurt anyone, didn't cause an accident.”

“I can't believe I have to fight with you over this.” - laughed Aaron in annoyance. Seb just sat there listening to his parents and he felt.... guilty. They always seemed so happy, and even when they had a barny, they made up literally the same day because they were miserable without each other. Even if they lived under the same roof, and it only meant silent treatment for a couple of hours. He always found that quite adorable. Embarrassing at times, but adorable. And now they're fighting because of him.

“I'm not saying what he did was right... but... just try and see how this could've ended worse.”

“Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing Robert! He was lucky that they were around a deserted area.”

“I didn't do it alone you know, Isaac was there too. It was his idea actually.” - said Seb trying to save his skin, and also to stop his dads shouting with each other.

“Yeah? So what? If he says jump you ask how high?” - asked Aaron. It's clear he was disappointed.

“Don't worry he gets the same lecture from Cain.” - said Robert. - “Or worse... actually, yeah it's worse.” - he added thinking about it. Seb knew Cain wasn't someone you wanted to be crossed with. He gulped hard thinking about how hard it must be for his mate right now.

“What do we do with you now?” - asked Aaron. - “Because obviously we cannot trust you on your own anymore.”

“Dad! That's not fair.” - said Seb standing up.

“Sit down.” - told him Robert. He listened.

“I don't want you to get hurt, or worse... go to prison. Do you understand this?”

“It's hardly a crime.” - he rolled his eyes.

“Because you were lucky! What if you would've hit someone? Answer me.” - said Aaron when Seb remained silent. He only shrugged his shoulders. - “You don't know?” - another shrug. - “Should I tell ya?” - that's when Seb looked at him and that's all Aaron needed to start talking again. - “You wouldn't have been so lucky to get away with a warning. There would've been a trial, and knowing our luck you would've got a judge sending you to young offenders for the longest time he possibly could.”

“As if.” - he said.

“Unbelievable.” - scoffed Aaron as he shook his head. - “Please talk to him Robert I go over the pub to check on the kids.” - he said before he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

“I don't get why he's so upset. It's....”

“If you dare say it's not a big deal Seb I swear...” - warned him Robert as he massaged his forehead lightly. He was tense, Seb could see it. - “Alright, you know maybe your Dad was over the top...” - he started. Seb's eyes lit up, thinking Robert might be on his side – “But... he has a right to be.” - he said finishing the sentence and Seb frowned. - “You know he was in prison right?”

“Yeah... so were you.”

“Yeah, and do you know how that made him feel? Look Seb, prison... it's not a walk in a park. Me and your Dad... we both know it.”

“But I wouldn't have gone to prison... not for this.”

“Maybe... but young offenders ain't better either. You can ask your auntie Liv.”

“Liv? You never said.”

“Well, I'm saying it now. We just want you to look after yourself, to learn from our mistakes. That's why we tell you stuff. We tell you because first of all, we don't wanna keep anything from ya, and second of all, so you can do better.”

“I didn't... never mind.” - he said before he changed his mind and closed his mouth.

“What? Go on, you can tell me anything.”

“It's just... I didn't even wanna go with it. It's just...”

“You didn't want to say no to Isaac.”

“Yeah.” - he said looking at the floor.

“You know getting a record won't make you cool or anything. It only complicates things.”

“I know.” - he sighed.

“Did your Dad really give you driving lessons behind the scrapyard?” - he asked suddenly. Aaron never told him.

“Yeah, he said it was our secret.” - _no shit_ thought Robert, it definitely surprised him. - “Guess I can say goodbye to that now.”

“You didn't really expect him to just carry on did you?” - laughed Robert.

“You don't sound mad.... well not like Dad.”

“Believe me I am. I am mad because I know how smart you are and I can't believe you would do a stupid thing like that.”

“I'm sorry.” - he said at last.

“You have to talk to Dad as well.” - said Robert.

“I know.”

“You know, I think he'd really appreciate it if you'd come up to him, and have a chat.”

“Now?”

Yeah, the sooner the better. Come on, I go with you, bring the kids home, and leave you two to sort it.”

“Okay.” - sighed Seb standing up. Robert knew he got off lightly with this warning, but without rules, he'll never learn.

* * *

_Later that night._

“You okay now?” - asked Robert as Aaron finally got into their room. The little ones were asleep, and Seb was in his room, the lamp was still on, so he was most certainly awake.

“Yeah... I know I overreacted but...”

“No, I get it. It could've been worse, he got lucky. I don't doubt that.”

“I just... I got scared I guess. I didn't expect a phone call... certainly not from the police... it... it was like when he broke his arm and they called me from the hospital.”

“I'm sorry.” - said Robert as he allowed Aaron to cuddle up to him under the covers.

“What for? I'm the one who let him drive before he could get a licence.” - he laughed.

“No.. for... for not being here... to miss half of his childhood.... for... for everything.”

“Hey, stop it.” - told him Aaron. - “It's in the past okay? I didn't bring it up for you to feel guilty.”

“I know, I just can't help it.”

“We need to figure out his punishment.”

“Well, no driving... any kinds of driving for the foreseeable.” - said Robert.

“No sleepovers, or parties for... a month?”

“Yeah, erm... we drove him to school?”

“He's gonna hate that.” - laughed Aaron.

“Good, then I can tell him if he doesn't like it I make sure to collect him from school as well.”

“You're horrible.”

“That's why you love me.” - winked Robert.

“It was definitely one of the first things I noticed.”

“What? Not my winning personality, or my fit body?” - joked Robert pulling him close.

“Nah, I thought you were well fit but your bloody attitude didn't exactly scream attraction.”

“You still got with me.”

“Yeah, sometimes I wonder why...” - he said trying not to laugh.

“Okay Mr, that's it.” - said Robert before he started tickling him. They stopped a couple of minutes later deciding that waking the kids up is probably not a good idea. It was a Friday night, and they promised them movie night for tomorrow because their usual Friday afternoon movie marathon got interrupted by the police.

* * *

The next day they woke up to the smell of bacon. They hurried down the stairs and saw their son standing in the kitchen pouring coffee into their mugs. The mugs the twins got them for their wedding anniversary.

“What's all this?” - asked Robert while he fastened his robe.

“Erm... breakfast... I wanted to bring it up but... since you're here.”

“What? For us?” - asked Aaron surprised.

“Yeah, I know we talked yesterday but I'm really sorry, I know it was stupid... I didn't think.”

“Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh.” - said Aaron as he looked at their plates. - “But only because I love ya so much.” - he smiled.

“I know. I erm... I'm gonna entertain the kids, you can have a lie-in.” - he said and Aaron and Robert looked at each other.

“Really?” - asked Robert not believing it at first.

“Yeah, really.”

“This won't overrule your punishment.” - reminded him Aaron.

“I know Dad, I just wanted to do something nice.”

“Okay then.” - said Aaron picking up the tray. - “Come and get us if you need help.”

“But... knock first.” - added Robert before they walked back upstairs. Seb wanted to roll his eyes or say something about how he didn't need the mental image, but to know that his parents had the most stable marriage in the whole village gave him a reason to let it go for just this once.


End file.
